workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter five (UTHP)
September 2nd, 1992. The remainder of Harry's holiday was spent learning from Herpo the Foul and Harry eagerly to learned all that Herpo had to teach; except creating Horcruxes, of course. That method had far too many negatives. Arthur Weasley was fined again and lost his car and most of his muggle objects, but the Muggle Protection Act was still a threat and Harry was hoping to remove it. Lucius Malfoy hadn't challenged Arthur yet, but Harry was hoping that he would and that one or both would die. There was at least talk of repealing or re-writing the law regarding charmed objects, and the Muggle Protection Act had lost a lot of support in the Wizengamot. Arthur now looked corrupt and hypocritical. And he kind of was. Harry and Rose had both managed to get to Hogwarts by Apparition. That damn elf, Dobby, had stopped them from entering Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and Harry was just about ready to kill the little pest. Harry would be doing just that if he got the chance. Still, they had arrived at Hogwarts early and Harry had more time to study, which was spent learning from Herpo the Foul. Harry learned more blood magic, rituals, and curses in several hours than Voldemort knew at his graduation, and Harry was learning them all wandlessly because the magic predated wands. Harry considered that a positive rather than a negative though, and felt that wandless magic made a great secret weapon. Harry had also begun learning Alchemy and Transfiguration from Dumbledore... while also supplementing his studies by learning from Calid, Dzou Yen, and Phillipus von Hohenheim in his spare time using the Resurrection Stone. But it was the Transfiguration that Dumbledore decided to prioritize first, with skill in Transfiguration translating to improved skill in Alchemy. Harry had no problem with that or with Dumbledore training him intensely to turn him into a proper Transfiguration Master that could easily use the art in battle... Harry had requested that training after all and Albus readily agreed. This brutal training would push Harry to his limits and force his power to grow even further. The mock duels would force Harry to use Transfiguration and Alchemy in them while attempting to win, thereby improving his skill in using the arts in combat. Albus was going to help Harry reach his full potential in terms of power and skill. Line break-remove text and replace. December 17th, 1992. Harry's apprenticeship had continued to benefit him greatly. He was learning and growing in power at an accellerated rate... soon he would be a mere twenty percent from being a Tier Two Mage. Naturally, becoming a Tier Two Mage was a highly desired goal of Harry's. Apart from Harry's continued greatness, the Chamber of Secrets was opened once more, and Filch's cat and Colin Creevey were both petrified by it. Thankfully, Tom wasn't the true Heir and couldn't order the Basilisk to kill with its eyes; Myrtle Warren was an accident, and it wasn't actually threat to anyone's lives. This and Ron Weasley hexing Draco Malfoy to vomit slugs had allowed Harry's plans to progress well. Lucius Malfoy wanted Ron expelled, but his reduced influence and Dumbledore's favor of the Weasley family protected the idiot boy... House Weasley was still weakened, indebted to the Ministry, and still refused to borrow money from House Potter like Harry hoped they would. So much pride and stubborness! Harry wanted leverage over House Weasley to get them as vassals! The numbers they could field in the future would be impressive and Harry wanted them bound by magically binding oaths of fealty. Harry, being a Slytherin, also capitalized on the panic and smuggled in Sneakoscopes, Probity Probes, and Secrecy Sensors, and sold them and cast spells on objects; for a fee, of course, that emitted a shrill noise when the wearers heartbeat stopped and allowed them to be found more quickly. Harry made a lot of coin off that and the products were actually helpful. He even brought Fred and George into it to help him and the opportunity allowed them to earn some money for their Joke Shop. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had given Lockhart permission to start a Duelling Club as part of his plot to expose him as a fraud. Harry was well-aware of said plan and he was enjoying watching Lockhart destroy peoples confidence in him. Harry just wished that Dumbledore wouldn't use Hogwarts in his plots. Snape one-shotted Lockhart like the weak trash that he was and Lockhart made the excuse that he let him do that... And then Lockhart started pairing students off and Snape just had to intervene to harass Harry's sister, who, in his mind, was a female James Potter, and even included Granger in his plot. Rose was partnered with Draco Malfoy, but that wouldn't end how Snape envisioned it. Granger was partnered with Millicent Bulstrode, but Harry felt it would devolve into muggle fighting. Rose stepped up onto the Duelling Platform, smirking due to the duelling training both siblings were given and her decent spell repertoire. In short order, Draco was disarmed, bound, and then blasted into a wall with a Stunner. All those Duelling lessons paid off. "The dangers of inbreeding..." Rose said pointing at Draco and causing people to laugh. "Side effects include decreased magical ability and diminished intellect. Malfoy is a perfect example of those two." More laughter and Snape was infuriated and advanced on Rose, but Harry stepped forward and intercepted him. "Step aside Pot-" Snape said, before Harry shielded them both and obscured them and prevented anyone from hearing them. "You brought this about and your squib godson was turned into an ugly wall decoration because of it. Quit taking your hatred out on innocent children; it makes you look pathetic, impotent, and cowardly. Which you aren't, but it still makes you look that way." Harry said and Snape was angry, but he knew better than to cross Hadrian... a boy who reminded him of both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore at the same time and had already proven that he was ruthless against his enemies. Snape was Slytherin enough to avoid making an enemy of Harry. "I'll give her a nights detention and let it go," Snape said. Harry nodded, finding that reasonable, and dispelled the shield. "Rose Potter, you will serve a nights detention with me," Snape said, before retrieving Draco's wand, unbinding him, and then reviving him. Draco then conjured a snake onto the platform to attack Rose, which Harry promptly vanished before blasting Draco into a wall with a Disarming Charm; leaving him unconscious and badly injured. Thankfully, Rose didn't have time to accidentally expose her Parseltongue that they shared, Harry mused. "When your godson wakes up, remind him that I could have legally killed him for such a stupid attack. Tell him that I will next time," Harry said, to Snape's concern and fear. Snape nodded coldly and then levitated Draco to the Hospital Wing. "Well, that was fun. Lockhart why don't you demonstrate some spells from your books? Most have trouble with them; even geniuses and prodigies like myself." "Oh they require experience and should only be attempted by more skilled wizards," Lockhart replied, causing some laughter. "All the more reason to demonstrate! Show us youngsters how its done!" Harry said, causing some to snicker about him subtly calling Lockhart old. Lockhart glared before failing to use his non-existent spells. "Its almost like the spell is fake, but surely not," Harry said snidely, causing those in the know to laugh. "Try another!" Lockhart nervously did so. "Performance issues?" More laughter. "Maybe we should have someone of proven ability try the spells?" "Meeting dismissed!" Lockhart said angrily. Line break-remove text and replace. December 25th, 1992. It was Christmas Day and Harry was quite happy. He had received books on sex magic, rituals, Charms, enchantment, wards, Dark Arts, illusion magic, and outdated potions. Harry also purchased books on Magic Sensing, Mage Sight, and Occlumency for his sister. Those were essential skills for a first rate witch or wizard, and Harry wanted his sister to be reach her full potential. To that end, they met up so that Harry could give her her gifts. "Hey Harry!" Rose said excitedly, with them not having spent much time together during the school year she was happy to see her brother again. Harry bringing her presents helped too, of course. "Hey, Rose. Having a good Christmas so far?" "Yeah," Rose said, looking at the wrapped presents. "Happy Christmas, Rose," Harry said handing her three packages with the books inside of them. Rose quickly unwrapped them, but was somewhat disappointed to get books. "Those are really really helpful. Occlumency prevents mind reading and things like the Imperious. Magic Sensing is awesome. I can fight blindfolded with it in magic dense areas and it allows the user to sense spells, the intent behind them, sense how powerful a witch or wizard is, and inspect wards. Mage Sight allows you to see magic, which is very helpful. You can see or sense if an object is cursed with training." "Okay... that does sound kind of wicked," Rose agreed. "Will you help me learn how to do all that?" Rose asked hopefully. It sounded very difficult to do without help after all and Rose wasn't sure she could do all that without someone teaching her how to. "Of course!" Harry replied. "We need to spend more time together and I will have my Transfiguration Mastery completed by summer vacation and my Alchemy Mastery a few months into the next year... I may start my apprenticeship in Charms with Great-Aunt Dorea though, but that won't take up a lot of time. I've already self-studied a lot on that anyway and it shouldn't take very long." "Great!" Rose said. "How many masteries are you getting anyway?" "I don't know. I might get masteries in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures too, but I kind of doubt that I'll invest the effort on Care. I just want plenty of options for continued education after Hogwarts." "You don't want to be an Auror do you?" Rose asked sadly. Rose always wanted it to be the three Potters fighting evil as Aurors and she always thought that was why Harry was working so hard... until last year. "No. Servitude is beneathe me. Servitude to a corrupt, weak, and incompetent government certainly is. I'm going to try bettering Britain for future generations by serving on the Wizengamot and passing laws." Harry replied, to Rose's understanding. "I'll escort you back to Gryffindor Tower, but you and your friends need to throw away that Polyjuice Potion..." Harry said, to Rose's shock. "Draco isn't a descendant of Salazar Slytherin or anyone of relevance." "How do you know that?" "I know who are the rightful heirs to several notable houses are... including the heirs of Merlin and Morgana. Information is valuable and I even know who the heirs to Founders of Hogwarts are." Thankfully, Rose knew her brother well enough to not ask their names. Predictably, Rose and her idiot friends didn't scrap their hair-brained scheme and Granger ended up in the Hospital Wing for the remainder of Christmas holidays. The good news was that Harry learned where the Malfoy's hid their Dark Arts Artifacts and books and had it all stolen... and Obliviated Ron Weasley of the knowledge and removed the memory from his sisters mind. Rose was at least distracted by lessons in Magic Sensing, Mage Sight, and Occlumency... the first two she had a talent for, but the third she struggled with. Harry felt that she could develop greater skill with time though and merely needed to exercise patience until then. Line break-remove text and replace. May 29th, 1993. Harry was pissed! He had been for nearly a month, but that wasn't the point. Rubeus Hagrid was taken to Azkaban because Fudge needed to be seen doing something and then Hagrid advised the invisible and stupid Rose and Ron to go into the Forbidden Forest in search of Acromantulas... they were already safe by the time that Harry was able to rescue them, thankfully, but Harry still began wiping out the Acromantula and harvesting their venom. Between that and Lucius Malfoy briefly removing Dumbledore from his position as Headmaster, Harry was in a foul mood. Thankfully, Harry secretly used his position as the Lord of the Houses Gryffindor and Slytherin and sent a letter to the Board of Governors, Dumbledore, and the Ministry to inform them that only Malfoy and his Death Eater ilk removed from the body and forever barred from holding a position as Hogwarts, but Dumbledore was restored to his position with the backing of Hogwarts owner within a day. Only Dumbledore was aware and that was to prevent him from investigating. Harry enjoyed giving House Malfoy another defeat. Soon he would begin dealing with his other enemies. For now, Harry had a Horcrux to destroy, a Basilisk to slay, and a sibling and two idiot gingers to rescue. And it looked like Harry would get to kill Gilderoy Lockhart too. "The adventure ends here, you two," Lockhart said, smiling and holding Ron's wand. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories!" Harry quickly disarmed Lockhart, bound him in chains; breaking his arms and legs in the process, and then revealed himself. "You will live out your days in Azkaban and watch as your reputation is destroyed," Harry stated coldly. "Harry!" Rose said in relief. "How did you get down here?" "By speaking Parseltongue..." Harry replied, smirking. "By the way, our mother is the descendant of Salazar Slytherin and I claimed the Lordship for the house. Technically, that makes you the Heir of Slytherin; at least the true one, but someone else is falsely claiming it." "You set the Basilisk onto the school!" Ron said angrily. "I knew you were a Dark Wizard!" "Oh, shut up you brain-dead squib! You can't even pass your first year!" Harry retorted angrily. "Someone else is claiming to be acting in House Slytherin's name, but, by all means, give me an excuse to legally kill you. The world would be better off without you in it." Harry just silenced the idiot boy. "Now, Rose. You take these idiots back up, ask for stairs this time, and inform Dumbledore that I'm dealing with the Basilisk." "Shouldn't I come with you?" Rose asked in concern. "No... I have a Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts and one in Transfiguration. I'll be fine and if you're there I'll be too worried about you, and be forced to keep an eye on you." "Be careful, Harry," Rose said, about to cry. "I will be, Rose," Harry replied, concealing his amusement. "Off you go, little sister," Harry said, shooing her away. Once Rose and her prisoner and sidekick were gone, Harry placed a temporary ward to prevent her from interfering. Before moving on, Harry cast spells to support the cave better and added some permanent Transfiguration. With that done, he continued deeper into the Chamber. After a rather long walk, Harry arrived at the final entrance to the Chamber and commanded it to open, and then entered. Harry was sorely disappointed by the decor, but that was to be expected. It was designed a thousand years ago after all. Harry could always update it according to his tastes some other time, but he needed to destroy that Horcrux first. Thankfully, the Basilisk couldn't effect him and could be commanded by him, with Harry, as the rightful Heir of Slytherin, taking primacy over Tom. "I know you're here, Tom! Come on out, bastard!" Harry said, taunting someone that he truly despised. "So... you know who I am?" Tom asked, revealing himself. "Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half-blood bastard with a muggle father and squib mother. You're technically a muggle-born. You created Horcruxes, with your childhood diary being one of them. You dare claim to be the Heir of Slytherin despite your bastardy and despite House Gaunt not being the main line... it was a cadet branch that sought to murder the main one to usurp it." Harry exposed the Lordship ring to Tom. "I am the true Heir of Slytherin and the Lord of the House!" Harry really liked gloating. "No! You lie!" "I don't care if you believe me. I just want you and all of your pathetic followers gone... which means no more Horcruxes." With that parting remark, Harry bathed the Horcrux Diary in Fiendfyre, destroying it, the shade of Tom Riddle, and unfortunately freeing Ginny. Naturally, Ginny began blathering and whining until Harry casually silenced her. "I'm well-aware that you blabbed to a cursed diary about your crush on my sister and I don't want to hear about your twisted thoughts or fantasies, so please shut up. And no Rose isn't interested in you and you will never be good enough for her in the first place." Harry said, being unnecessarily harsh and shocking Ginny into not talking. Harry justifed it with Ginny needing the truth to move on, but was disturbed that Ginny still believed that Rose would eventually accept her. Still, Ginny was thankfully silent until they arrived at Dumbledore's office, which Harry was glad about. Even then, Molly 'the Banshee' Weasley damaged his ears with a scream and tried hugging him as thanks after bombarding her daughter, which Harry dodged in disgust; to the amusement of his family. "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" "I think we'd all like to know that," said McGonagall weakly. "Indeed," Snape agreed. "I destroyed the cursed Diary belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle, which released her from the possession. The Basilisk had some conjured blades banished into the roof of its mouth while I wore a blindfold. It wasn't that difficult to do, Riddle was an arrogant little bastard." "Where are the remains of the Diary?" Dumbledore asked. "There are none, I used Holy Fire," Harry lied, but he really should have used that. Dumbledore looked very disappointed, and Harry was beginning to suspect that the old man had theories about Riddle's supposed immortality. "What interests me most, is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in the forests of Albania." Dumbledore said, predictably shocking the Weasley's and Potter's. "I'll tell you my theory after the trash is taken out," Dorea said, referring to the Weasley's and offending them. "Shouldn't you get your daughter to the Hospital Wing? She was possessed by Voldemort and might still be partially possessed..." Dorea played on their fear and they predictably acted as desired and left. "That was cruel," Albus said coldly. "And necessary and also possibly true. Plus Molly Weasley is untrustworthy and has sold herself for money before. What's stopping her from doing it again but for power too?" Dorea noticed her nephew and his wifes confusion. "Oh you didn't know? Molly Weasley prostituted herself when she was younger and even trapped poor stupid Arthur in a marriage with a Love Potion and got herself pregnant. Arthur, of course, stuck by her out of duty." It was telling when neither Dumbledore or McGonagall refuted the statement. "Anyway, how is everyone's Occlumency and do you feel it can withstand Voldemort? If not, then please wait outside." Dorea said, and James, McGonagall, and Rose rose and left. "He created Horcruxes to assure his immortality. Harry and I suspect at least seven of them were created, but have only cleansed or destroyed five." "What objects were they?" Albus asked, somewhat revealing his previous suspicions "Slytherin's Locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's Cup, Tom Riddle's Diary, and the Gaunt Family Ring." "Why wasn't I informed earlier?" Albus asked, though already suspecting. "We didn't trust you and you weren't looking for them anyway. The only reason that we're telling you now is because of your suspicions and to prevent you from falling into some of the traps we left behind for Riddle. Don't search the Gaunt hovel, the cave, or the Gringotts vaults of Death Eaters." "Very well, but the traps need to be removed once Tom is defeated for good," Albus replied. "Ron also informed all of us of your ancestry, but I already knew... Your mother is quite angry with you Harry." "You feel like I stole a Lordship from you? In addition to lying and keeping secrets?" Lily nodded angrily, and Harry sighed. "House Slytherin is patriarchal and requires Mage-level power, a half-blood or better Lord, and all males are required to have 'known a womans touch'. House Gryffindor requires the same level of power as well as being worthy, but thats from the Potter line. Houses Emrys and le Fay, however, require abilities unique to the bloodlines; being able to manipulate raw magic and being a Storm Elemental. You stated that you had no magical abilities and I only claimed what you weren't able too." Snape looked shocked at the power he missed the opportunity of wielding through his and Lily's possible children. "I claimed the Slytherin and Gryffindor Lordships for political clout, and the influence and ownership of Hogwarts, which kept Dumbledore in power here and drove out the Death Eaters and their ilk from it. The others were due to meeting the requirements, in most cases the other potential heirs couldn't claim it, and I was just the heir to them until I turned fourteen recently. You can still use the Family Magic, of course, that isn't interfered with and you could probably become a Mage in a week or two with a ritual. Salazar Slytherin was just dismissive of women being able to command houses, not even Rowena Ravenclaw headed a noble house." "I understand, but I'm not happy that you keep so many secrets or that you've lost your virginity so young." "I'm fourteen, mum!" Harry argued, but he lost his virginity at age twelve. Lily wasn't amused or entirely convinced he was telling the truth, but she let the matter drop and they let James and Rose back in. And then Lucius Malfoy barged in like he owned the place. "Good evening, Lucius," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "He prefers Luci," Harry interjected, causing his father and sister to snicker. "So - have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?" "We have," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Well?" Lucius asked. "I'm afraid that is a matter for the Board of Governors, of which you are no longer a member, but since I'm in an uncommonly good mood... it's Voldemort, but this time he chose to act through another by means of a Diary." Dumbledore said, while everyone noticed Dobby indicating Malfoy and then hitting himself hard with a fist. "Don't you wish to know how the girl got ahold of such a valuable dark artifact?" Harry asked amusement. "I mean an artifact that can kill hundreds and unleash Slytherin's monster on people... it must be one of a kind and irreplaceable. I'd hate to be the one responsible for endangering its safety. That would be as good as a death sentence..." Malfoy paled, but kept up his act. "How should I know how the stupid girl got hold of it?" Malfoy asked. "By someone making finding it idiot proof... by planting it into her cauldron in Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?" "Prove it," Lucius hissed. "Oh, that's not possible. The diary was completely destroyed and can never be salvaged, but I do enjoy a challenge and I despise your worthless and weak family... destroying it would be a worthwhile hobby." "Feuds have been declared for less," Lucius warned. "You don't have the balls, fortunately," Harry returned, causing his family to laugh. "Goodbye Luci. Give your family my regards." And no one but Dorea detected the death threat. Lucius left in a huff, with Dobby in tow. "If you wish to free Dobby from an abusive environment, now is your chance," Harry said. Rose nodded and left the office, secretly with an invisible Harry behind her, and an invisible Lily, James, and Dorea Potter right behind him. Even Dumbledore decided to join them, suspecting he would regret it if he didn't. They watched Rose force her smelly sock into his hands and predictably Lucius threw it to Dobby in disgust, and Dobby was gleeful when he was able to refuse Lucius' next order. It was when Lucius tried using the Killing Curse that everyone stepped in and blasted Lucius into a wall. Harry and Dorea each opted to severely injure the ponce and took off his arms and legs. "He tried killing me!" Rose said in shock. With the Killing Curse, Harry thought angrily. "Yes," Harry said in clear surprise. Thankfully, Malfoy never got past "Avad" incantation wise. "You've beaten House Malfoy three times now, Rose, and they need to be permanently dealt with to ensure that Luci faces justice." Rose nodded in agreement. "Repeat after me, 'by right of magical conquest, I claim the titles of House Malfoy and of Draco and Lucius Malfoy!'" Rose repeated it and a ring appeared on her hand, symbolizing that she just won her own title of nobility. Malfoy would soon be taken to the St Mungo's Secure Wing and Rose would also claim Gilderoy Lockharts wealth under Harry's advice. Rose would quickly have a secured future in terms of wealth and status and it was partly due to her actions. After Draco began having murderous thoughts regarding the Potter's, Harry would force him to commit suicide as a preemptive measure, and was surprised at how hard it was on him... Harry knew that Draco's death was necessary, but it was also unpleasant and made him feel dirty. Lucius later dying wasn't even a concern for him, but Harry knew it was his Great-Aunt assassinating him. Even Narcissa Malfoy fell into a coma in shock and stress over her recent losses, which Harry didn't even know was possible. One good (or bad) thing that came of this was that Harry was allowed to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts for the remainder of the term... Unfortunately, Harry having to catch everyone; years 1-6 up for next year made them dislike him as a teacher. Harry's intense DADA curriculum allowed them to catch up and even develop basic proficiency in the required skills and spells. Him giving extra lessons helped too, but that required some creative scheduling to accomodate his Alchemy studies, which were still progressing well. Harry still had some students calling him Professor, at least, which Harry greatly enjoyed. Harry was thrilled when he was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, for saving the school from the false Heir of Slytherin; even if his Great-Aunt did extort the Ministry into doing it. The Special Award for Services to the School and Medal for Magical Merit was all him though, and Harry did save the school; he just took back part of his inheritance in the process and used a Slytherin Solution to the problem too. Line break-remove text and replace. It was soon the end of term and Harry was plagued by a seemingly great issue and was lacking solutions for it... his favorite lover, Gemma Farley was graduating and would be focusing on her career. Harry needed a new lover. No one else seemed interested in helping him choose a new lover though. Harry invited Cedric Diggory, Gemma Farley, the Weasley twins, Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, and Roger Davies to serve as his advisors. "You brought us here to help you decide who you'll shag next?" Fred asked in amusement. "Yes, I have a list to make it easier. Cho Chang, Fay Dunbar, Parvati and Padma Patil, Flora and Hestia Carrow, and Pansy Parkinson." "You have great taste, but I don't know why you listed Pansy Parkinson," Adrian said. "Why is your current lover helping you pick your next lover?" Terence asked, smirking. "I want the best for Slytherin's resident sex god," Gemma replied, smirking sexily. "He needs to give Pansy the best sex of her life as an apology, but the others are solid choices. I think he should start shagging all the attractive girls in Hogwarts that have begun puberty, but Harry prefers to limit his choices and he backs off when he knows his friends like a girl." "I like Cho!" Roger and Cedric said quickly, before glaring at each other. "And the plot thickens... You two going to compete for her or opt for the time honoured tradition of fighting a duel for her hand?" They remained silent. "Still, I'm out, and I won't pursue her unless you two get dumped and move on. I recommend you both ask her out and either draw straws, let her choose who she dates first, let the guy with the smaller penis go first as an act of mercy, or let the guy with the biggest date her first." They both blushed. "Just some suggestions to help you preserve your friendship." "The Patil's are wife material, their family has produced a lot of Mages and Archmages, and you should consider them as potential wives. The Carrows are dark and want to kill you for being a half-blood and ruling Slytherin House, but maybe the redeeming power of lust and sex can change their minds. Pansy should be forgotten and Fay Dunbar you should research more. Your knowledge on her is this: pretty, smart, and wants to be an Auror." Adrian said, giving the analysis that Harry wanted. "Thats what I wanted to hear," Harry said gratefully. "Though to be fair Roger and Cedric are both busy wondering if they can win the measuring contest..." Harry said, amusing everyone but Cedric and Roger. "Are not!" Cedric said angrily, but Roger remained silent and looked slightly embarrassed, much to the others amusement. Harry opted to snog Gemma for the remainder of the trip.